CAKE CHOCOLATE LOVE
by DoRimSoo
Summary: okee.. nggk tahu summarynya apaan. buat penasaran aja yee baca langsung aja okee.. :) bca cuap-cuapnya yaa Penting! FanFiction EXO, Kaisoo/KaiDo, HunHan, ChanBaek/BaekYeol YAOI, GAJE, Typo(s)


Hai.. Hai.. Hai..  
Masih Ingat aku? emm.. tahu _'author'_ Iam KaiSoo Shipper? lagii yee.. tau ff '_DoKyungSoo I Love You?'_  
masih nggk tahu jga. kebangetan *author yg terlupakan*

okee.. ini akun baru aku. _**so**.._ akun yang lama gk bsa dibuka, daann.. ini terpenting ff di akun tersebut gk aku update ataupun di lanjutin. karna otaknya udh gk terisi lgi ama ntu ff. jadi.. maaf nde klo 'ada' yang nunggu ntu ff :(

sebagai gantinya. aku buat ff YAOI, ff ini sdh pernah di aploud di FB di akun KaiSoo Planet FanFiction. akunya promosi yee sekalian. di akun ntu bnyk ff kaisoo. klo mau bca mampir aja ndee.. hehe

ohh iyaa.. karna ni YAOI akunya jga mau nulis yg GS. gpp kan? okee akunya banyak bacot silahkan readingggg :D

..

This Is It

..

Present

..

-drs-

..

Happy Reading Guys^^

..

..

..

..

_**BACA YANG DI ATAS! PENTING! HARAP DIBACA "SEKALI lAGI!"**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**Title : Cake Chocolate Love**_

_**Author : -drs-**_

_**Case : Lihat sendiri yaa :)**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Kerajaan Jjangdong, kerjaan yang terkenal karena tempat penghasil coklat terbesar didunia. Walaupun ia kerajaan, tetapi pengembangan alat transportasi, alat komunikasi sangat maju pesat. Kerajaan ini pun juga pengahasil timah, emas, dan pembuat makanan yang terbaik.

Biasanya makanan yang disajikan adalah berbau dengan coklat dan makanan manis. Contohnya seperti ini, Toko keluarga Do toko keluarga sangat terkenal bukan hanya berbagai Kue, roti dan cake saja mereka yang terkenal enaknya tetapi mereka pernah menjadi Juru makanan penutup bagi kerjaan Jjangdong.

Kerajaan Jjangdong, kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh raha Kim Onew dan Ratu Key mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Kim Jong In yang akan meneruskan tahta sang ayah. Keluarga Do sangat di hormati walaupun mereka dihormati dan dipandang dengan baik mereka tidak sombong atau pun merasa mereka hebat bisa menjadi juru masak di kerajaan Jjangdong,tetapi semenjak Mr. Do dan Mrs. Do meninggal kerena sebuah kecelakaan. Toko keluarga Do pun bangkrut dan tidak lagi menjadi juru masak di Kerajaan Jjangdong.

Keluarga Do mempunyai 2 anak yang bernama Do Luhan, Do Kyung Soo. Mereka berdua hidup dengan sederhana mereka berdua akhirnya membuka sebuah Kedai kecil, yaa mereka meneruskan pekerjaan ayah dan ibu mereka yaitu menjual Kue, roti dan cake. Keahlian memasak yang hebat diturunkan kepada KyungSoo ia sangat hebat dalam hal memasak makanan penutup. Mereka berdua tidak sendiri mengerjakan atau pun membuat kue itu kadang kala Baekhyun Sahabat Kyungsoo membantu merek berjualan, membantu menge-cek bahan yang kekurangan baekhyun juga lumayan handal dalam memasak makanan penutup tetapi harus berbahan dasar dari starwberry.

Dengan berjalannya hari tidak terasa mereka, Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah membuka kedai selama 5 bulan. Banyak sekali peminat kue, roti maupun cake mereka seringkali ada pesanan Cake untuk ulangtahun atau pun yang lainnya kedai mereka sangat terkenal tidak jarang pejabat pun sering mampir ke kedai mereka sekedar mecicipi beberapa poting kue, maupun cake. Hari ini tepatnya 14 Januari hari ulangtahun sang pangeran penerus tahta sang Raja Onew yaitu Kim Jong In.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai anak dari Raja Onew dan Ratu Key yang sangat tampan, seksi, bertalenta,memukau hanya saja belum ada yang bisa menaklukan hati seorang Kim Jong In banyak yeoja yang cantik-cantik dan seksi tetapi tidak bisa membuat Kai terpukau ataupun menyukainnya di mata Kai yoeja-yeoja itu hanya memnadang Kai dari fisik dan marerial jadi apa gunanya mempunyai pendaping seperti itu kelak?. Sang ayah Raja Onew sudah angkat tangan dengan masalah asmara Kai, ia sudah berusaha menjodohkan dengan putri bangsawan tetapi tidak berhasil juga.

Dan seperti biasanya setiap hari ulang tahunnya Kai dia akan turun ke lapangan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ataupun mencicipi makanan yang ada diluar, karena seorang Kai jarang keluar. Dia hanya akan mengahabiskan waktunya diistana untuk bermain game bersama Sehun ataupun berlatih panah bersama Chanyeol. Dan ulangtahun Kai yang ke-19 ini mereka bertiga akan berencana akan keluar dan mencicipi makanan yang sering dibilang oleh pelayan, atau pun teman-teman sesama bangsawan didalam istana.

"hah.. kita akan jalan-jalan jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Molla? Hah~ yang sedang berulangtahun malah bermain game" sindir Sehun

"Lihatkan dia saja tidak sadar kalau kita sedang berbicara padanya" lanjut Sehun.

"yaa! Kai.. kau dengar atau tidak. Berhentilah bermain game itu atau akan ku banting" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

"..."

"cihh.. sudahlah hyung kalau dia sudah konsentarsi dengan gamenya itu dia tidak akan menghiraukan"

"ck.. ck.. ck.."

Pukk..

"yakk! Mwo-ya.. aaa appo" ucap Kai yang kesakitan

"hah.. baru ia menoleh. Yakk! Kau ingin pergi jam berapa besok?"

"aish.. hyung kau ini menganggu aku saja. Ini aku sudah hampir lavel akhir" gerutu Kai

"yakk! Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab bodoh"

"iyaakk.. iyakk.. sedikit lagi.. yeeeee huuuu i'am win hahaha" . "oehh.. kau bilang apa hyung"

"-_-"

"aahh.. kita pergi sekitar pukul 08.00 saja"

"terserah kau sajalah"

..

..

..

..

..

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Terlihat pintu kamar berwarna coklat tua terbuka sedikit, aroma parfum yang sangat menyengat pun keluar. Perlahan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"heyy.. kau sudah bersiap ternyata. Aku pikir kau masih tidur?" ledek Sehun

"enak saja. Ini hari spesialku jadi aku harus terlihat tampan dihadapan rakyatku."

"ya.. ya.. terserahlah"

_Ditempat lain_

Kedai Keluarga Do

Terlihat kedai keluarga Do sedang bersiap-siap akan dibuka. Tercium aroma roti, maupun kue mereka yang harum dan menggugah selera. Walapun Kedai ini terlihat kecil tetapi setelah melihat kedalamnya tempatnya sangat rapi, bersih warna dindingnya pun sangat cantik yaitu perpaduan antara coklat susu dengan gold yang elegan. Terlihat namja yang sedang berada dikasir, sedang merapikan meja maupun kursi, dan satu lagi terlihat namja yang sedang membuat adonan kue atau roti ataupun cake. Namja yang berada dikasir adalah adalah Luhan yang sedang berberes kursi, meja adalah Baekhyun dan yang terakhir siapa lagi kalau bukan Chef yang membuat kue, roti maupun cake dengan handalnya dia adalah Kyungsoo.

"emm.. tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mau membuat kue disini hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih merapikan meja.

"entahlah? Katanya dia sedang ingin membuat di kedainya langsung"

"em.. hyung ini tanggal berapa?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"em.. 14? Atau 16 sekitar itulah. Waeyo?" tanya Luhan balik

"aahh.. jinjja? Ya ampun hyung. Apa hyung lupa kalau tanggal 14kan hari ulang tahunya anak raja Onew. Benarkan"

"aahhh... nde aku lupa. Benar berarti sekarang dia berada di sekitar sini maksudmu?"

"nde.. sedangkan kita belum membuka kedai dengan sepenuhnya"

"aahhkk.. kajja kita harus cepat biar kita bisa cepat membuka Kedai"

"nde.."

Pukul 09.00 Kai yang sedari tadi keluar masuk resto yang berbintang maupun yang berada dijalanan. Merasa sedikit bosan apa tidak bosan sedari tadi makanan yang disajikan semuanya tidak terasa enak dilidahnya. _Lebih baik aku diistana makanan istana lebih lezat dari pada disini _batin Kai.

"nah.. sekarang kita ke kedai yang pernah dibicarakn oleh raja Siwon Kedai keluarga Do katanya kue, roti maupun cakenya sangat terkenal enaknya"

"jinjja? Aahh.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kai ayo-"

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat bosan? Comeon man.. ini harimu kau terlihat tak bersemangat" ujar Chanyeol

"nde.. apa yang membuatmu bosan? Makanannya? Walaupun makanannya tidak enak dilidahmu kau bisa melihat wanita-wanita cantik disini bukan? Uu mereka terlihat seksi"

"ck.. kau ini berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bosan tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa menghiburku" ucap Kai dengan malasnya

"aahh.. baiklah bagaimana kalau kita makan yang manis-manis di kedai keluarga Do?" ajak Chanyeol

"apa itu benar-benar enak Hyung?" tanya Sehun

"eemm... katanya seperti itu"

"baiklah kita kesana. Kajja Kai sepertinya kau harus makan yang manis-manis biar moodmu kembali bagus." Ujar Sehun

Cake Chocolate Love

Kedai telah buka sepenuhnya sudah terlihat pelanggan yang berdatangan memenuhi kedai. Luhan yang sedang menerima panggilan dan baekhyun yang sedang berada dikasir terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Hyunggg.." panggil Kyungsoo yang berada di didapur

"nde.. sebentar. Kamsamida, kembali lagi ke Kedai Keluarga Do" tersenyum manis sambil membukuk

"waeyo? Kyunggie?" tanya Baekhyun

"hyung coklat batangan, Keju cheedar, keju mozzarella kita semuanya habis. Hyung lupa membelinya yaa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang memanggang roti.

"aahh.. jinjja. Perasaan kemarin sudah dipesan deh?"

"aaahhh... bagaimana aku bisa membuat roti coklat keju kalau bahannya tidak ada"

"ada apa ini?" tanya luhan

"Hyung.. coklat batang, keju kita habis semua"

"hah? Jinjja? Bukannya kemarin Baekhyun sudah memesan?" tanya Luhan lagi

"tuh kan sepertinya aku sudah memesannya"

"oke kalau sudah dipesan... mana barangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lucunya

"hahaha... Kyunggie berhenti membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Kau terlihat lucu" ujar Luhan

"aa.. appo hyung"

"haha.. mangkanya jangan membuat ekspresi se-lucu itu. Arrachi haha" spontan Baekhyun

"aahh.. kalian berdua sama saja" sambil mengerucutkan bibinya yang lucu

"haha.. baiklah kalau begitu kamu Kyunggie tolong tunggu kasir sebentar. Dan kamu baekhyun tolong kamu kembali ke toko coklat dan keju itu tanyakan kenapa mereka tidak mengantar coklat dan keju kita. Arrachi semuanya"

"ndee..." ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan

Segera Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kasir, dan baekhyun menggunakan jaketnya keluar melalui dapur.

"Hyung.. tadi aku sedang memanggang roti."

"ahh.. ne"

Setiba dikasir Kyungsoo langsung disungguhi oleh pelanggan yang berdatangan.

"annyeonghaseo.. selamat datang di kedai keluarga Do. Ada yang mau dipesan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ramah dan cerianya.

"nde.. saya pesan 1 tiramisu, 2 roti rendah lemak, dan 1 milk shake coklat dan satunya kopi hangat" ujar sang pembeli

"oke.. tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyungsoo, segera Kyungsoo mengambil apa yang diminta oleh pembeli.

Tiba-tiba seisi kedai menjadi ramai dan berisik. Para yeoja berteriak histeris Kyungsoo yang sedang menaruh uang didalam kasir pun kaget begitu juga sipembeli di depannya.

"aaa... Kai oppa, Chanyeol oppa, Sehun oppa... mereka tampan sekali" jerit sipembeli

"Mwo-yaa?" kaget Kyungsoo

Ketiga namja tampan itu pun duduk di dekat arah jendela. Namja tinggi berdiri dan menuju kasir.

"permisi.. bisa kah kau membawakan kami semua makanan yang spesial disini?" ujar Chanyeol dengan gaya coolnya

"0_0"

"permisi..? yaa"

"eoh.. nde mian. Ahh nde saya akan segera mengantarnya"

"nde.. aku tunggu" tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo datang ke meja bernomor 5. Banyak sekali makanan di troli mulai dari cake ukuran sedang, kue, maupun roti

"ini pesanan anda tuan, ini Crepes, Chocolate te Mousse, Kue teh hijau, Maritozzi,chesse cake, apple stripis, a-"

"oke cukup pengenalanya, makanan ini akan segera dimakan. Terimakasih"

"eoh.. ahh nde. Selamat menikmati"

"waaahhh... liat semua makanan manis ini pasti sangat enak"

"yaa.. Kai sedari tadi kau hanya lihat kearah luar saja, apa kau melihat wanita cantik sampai-sampai kau tak melihat semua makanan lezat ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan antusiasnya

"eeemm... hyung ini.. ini benar-benar enakk" ucap Sehun setelah memakanan Maritozzi"

"jinjja.. eemm ini juga enak kue teh hijaunya. Yaakk! Kai ini"

"huft.. kalian ribu-"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Kai. Untuk menghentikan aksi ocehannya.

"eotthe? Enak bukan? Jangan mengoceh dulu" ucap Sehun

"emm.. ini enak" ucap Kai dengan enggan mengucapkannya

"ini coba yang ini enak?"

"aahh.. anni aku tidak suka, ini.. yang ini enak. Apa nama makananya?" tanya Kai

"aahh.. apa yang itu namanya sehun-na?" tanya Chanyeol

"eemm.. apa yaa sss.. eohh Chocolate te Mousse apakah itu memang enak? Sepertinya memang terlihat enak waa.. coklatnya" Sehun hendak ingin mengambil sedikit Cake itu tetapi ditahan oleh Kai

"yakk! Ini punyaku. Enak saja"

"yakk! Appo.. huuu dasar pelit tadi tidak mau makan?" ledek Sehun

"ck.. ck.. ck.. sudah ini di luar bukan di istana buat malu saja, Sehun kau makan ini saja." Sambil menyodorkan makanan lain.

"woahh.. ini enak sekali. Rasa manisnya tidak membuat aku mual ataupun menjadi bosan" puji Kai

"jinjja? Aku jadi penasaran. Aku akan pesan lagi saja." Ujar Chanyeol

"aku juga hyung"

"aahh.. pelayan" sambil memberi mengerakkan jarinya

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil pun menuju meja nomor 5 itu lagi.

"nde.. ada yang bisa saya bantu"

"ahh.. saya mau cake ini lagi."

"Joesong-hamnida cake itu tinggal satu. Itu menu spesial kami hari ini jadi cake itu cepat habis" jelas Kyungsoo

"hah~~ padahal ini sangat enak. Baiklah terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol

"yaaa.. kau beruntung bisa mencicipi makanan spesial hari ini di kedai ini. Ayolahh Kai kami boleh mencicipinya sedikit" ujar Sehun

"aahh.. kalian ini kalo makan ya makan kalo bicara ya bicara saja. Jangan dua-duanya"

"ck.. cerewet"

Ketiga namja itu masih asyik memakan makanan yang ada didepan mereka. Dan dilain pihak Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan ekspresi seperti orang bodoh melihat mereka seperti tidak pernah makan.

"ck.. ck.. mereka tidak pernah makan eoh? Pakaian saja yang terlihat mewah. Tetapi seperti orang kekuarangan makan"

"Hyung.. rotinya sudah diangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo

"nde.. sudah ini sedang dimasukkan yang belum terpanganggang"

"aahh.. nde"

Saat ingin berbalik kekasir Kyungsoo melihat ketiga namja itu berdiri dan ingin segera pergi. Pergi? Nde.. kalian ingat tanggal 14 bukan? Setiap hari ulangtahun Kai. Dia akan pergi ke toko, kedai maupun resto yang berbintang dengan gratis tanpa membayar. Ingat GRATIS!

Kyungsoo yang melihat mereka akan segara pergi terdiam sebentar dan tersadar.

"yakk! Kalian.." jerit Kyungsoo

"yakk! Kalian 3 namja" sebut Kyungsoo karena dia tidak tahu nama namja-namja tersebut.

Seketika Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. Ahh tidak semuanya hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun berbalik. Kai tidak berbalik hanya bisa terdiam menunggu.

"yakk! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lantanganya

"hah.. haha" tawa Sehun

"-_O" . "kenapa tertawa? Aku bertanya kalian mau kemana? Kalian harus membayar semua makanan yang kalian makan! Enak saja langsung pergi"

"haha.. hello.. ini tanggal 14 januari?"

"Hah? Iya aku tahu ini tanggal 14 januari. Jadi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan binggungnya

"Mwo? Kau tidak tahu tanggal 14 Januari kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan herannya.

"molla. Wae? Aahh.. sudahlah kenapa jadi bahas tanggal. Kalian harus bayar makanan yang kalian pesan itu makanan mahal disini. Jangan bilang kalian tidak bisa membayarnya"

Sehun dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang lantang.

"mwo? Yaa.. kau tidak tahu kami siapa oeh?"

Kai yang sedari tadi memunggungi mereka terlihat sedikit geram. Bukan karena perdebatan mereka melainkan ia sudah pegal berdiri sedari tadi. Akhirnya Kai berbalik dan melihat percoletahan mereka bertiga.

"ck.. apa yang kalian berdebatkan hah!?" tanya Kai dengan dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi

"aahh.. pasti kau ketuanya bukan? Sekarang aku mau kau membayar apa yang kalian makan tadi" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada marahnya

Kai terdiam, Kai memperhatiakn orang yang sedang mengoceh didepannya ini. "_Dia namja? Benarkah? Tetapi seperti yeoja anni.. malaikat kulitnya putih, mata belo, badanya mungil sekali dan lihatlah bibirnya yang sedang berbicara sangat lucu, menggemaskan dan.. MENGODA" batin kai_.

Kai tersadar saat Kyungsoo mulai sedikit berjerit.

"yakk! Kau tuli eoh? Kau harus membayar semua makanan itu."

"kau namja atau yeoja? Suaramu seperti toa." Ujar Kai yang baru tersadar dari acara lamunanya

"mwo! Aku ini namja enak saja kau mengatakan aku seperti yeoja. Sekarang bayar semua makanan itu. Atau aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan disini"

"mwo.. hahaha kau lucu sekali. Silahkan" ucap Kai dengan senyum menggoda kearah Kyungsoo

Entah kenapa setelah meladeni perdebatan dengan Kyungsoo, Kai jadi merasa senang apa karena Kai senang melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang marah.

"Kyunggie.. ada ap-" . "eoh.. pengeran Kai" Luhan langsung membungkuk

"Hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan. Mengapa kau membukuk dengan orang yang tidak mau membayar makanan ini." Lantang Kyungsoo

Seketika Luhan langsung menatap kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan" berkomat-kamit dengan tidak mengeluarkan suara

"waeyo? Hyung apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau seperti orang gagu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan datarnya

Wajah Luhan seketika menjadi masam karena Kyungsoo yang berbicara sangat kurang ajar. Luhan pun menghadap Kai

"aahh.. mian hamnida dongsaeng saya pasti tidak tahu dengan kalian. Harap di maklumi" ujar Luhan dengan sopannya

Kyungsoo hanya melihat Luhan sang Hyung yang sedari tadi meminta maaf dan berbungkuk hanya bisa melongo dan hanya bisa menaikkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Kyungsoo mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Saat ingin berbicara tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur

"Hyung.. ken-" "pa"

Seketika semua orang tertuju pada baekhyun yang terpotong pembicaraannya.

"aish.. yakk! Aku bilang sekali lagi. Bayar semua yang kalian makan" oceh Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena cara bicara Kyungsoo yang kasar dan membentak. Luhan pun memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo ditarik kedapur. Luhan memberi tanda agar Baekhyun menutup mulutnya Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya ke dapur.

"kalian kala- mmpp... hyung.. mmmmm..."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menyeret dan menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo dengan tanganya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil kearah Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"aahh.. sekali lagi saya minta maaf dengan kelakuan dongsaeng saya yang kurang ajar kepada kalian"

"hehm.." dengus Kai sambil tersenyum kecil

Kai segera berbalik ingin pergi, sedangkan Luhan masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan..

"aa.. Chankaman. Siapa yang membuat cake coklat itu?" tanya Kai dengan halusnya

"nde.." sambil mengangat kepalanya . "eoh.. i-tu itu dongsaeng saya yang membuat. Semua roti, kue dan juga cake itu buatan dongsaeng saya."

"aahh... baguslah" . "ini.. nanti sebelum malam kalian harus datang keistana buatkan makanan penutup untuk acara malam nanti diistana, jangan lupa ajak dongsaengmu yang cerewet itu emm" Ucap Kai sambil memberikan undangan mewah dan diberikan kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam menunduk melihat undangan berwarna merah gold itu. Saat menaikkan kepalanya, Luhan melihat Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu. Sehun kembali berbalik dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum manis Sehun berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suara tetapi Luhan mngertinya '_Jangan lupa datang'_ dan mengangkat alisnya secara bersamaan.

Luhan hanya bisa melongo dan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Luhan tersadar dan segera pergi ke arah dapur.

"kau ini sungguh bodoh Kyunggie.. dia itu adalah putra mahkota kerajaan, kenapa kau berani sekali oeh?" jelas baekhyun yang sedari tadi menceramahi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa orang dia caci maki tadi adalah seorang putra mahkota melongo hebat dan terdiam kaku.

"jinjja" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lemasnya.

"oeh.. nde aahh.. Kyunggi-yaa kau ini! Habis ini kau pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Luhan hyung"

"aahh.. otthokae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menelungkupkan kedua tanganya ke wajah

Orang yang dibicarakan pun datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan antara senang, kesal, jengkel dengan dongsaeng tercintanya ini yang telah membuat onar.

"yaa.. Luhan hyung datang" ucap Baekhyun

Kyungsoo pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah Hyungnya yang tidak dapat diartikan. Luhan berhenti dan melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang dilihati oleh hyungnya pun menundukkan kepalanya.

'Grreep'

"aaaa.. Kyunggie aku senang sekali" sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu

Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ternyata pikiran mereka salah dikira Kyungsoo akan dimarahi habis-habisan dan ternyata tidak, Kyungsoo dipeluk dan Luhan hyung pun ceria.

"waeyo? Luhan Hyung kau seperti senang sekali" tanya Baekhyun

"emm.. nde aku senanggg.. sekali" ujar Luhan dengan masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"nde.. hyung boleh senang. Tapi aku sesak hyung" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara kecilnya

"eoh.. nde mian. Aku terlalu senang jadi seperti ini" ucap Luhan

"emm.. taraaa..." sambil mengeluarkan undangan yang diberi oleh Kai

"wae? Hyung kau mau datang kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"baby soo.. sss nanti kamu mau yaa. Kita akan pergi ke istana dan MEMBUAT MAKANAN PENUTUP UNTUK SEMUA TAMU aaaa..." jerit Luhan dengan senang

"MWO!?" jerit Baekhyun

"O_O" kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo

"wae? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ini semua berkat kamu baby soo.. pangeran Kai menyukai Cake buatanmu dan dia ingin kita kesana dan membuat makanan penutup disana" jelas Luhan

Kyungsoo diam Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan indah.

"aa.. aku tidak sabar. Sekarang kita kembali bekerja dan kita akan segera berberes. Arrasoe" ucap Luhan dengan cerianya

"_bertemu dengan dia lagi? Otthoke.. pasti dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan dan mempermalukakanku. Ahh tapi akukan akan didapur nde.. aku kan akan berada didapur hah.. syukurlah" _batin Kyungsoo dalam hati

_**Kai Pov'**_

"hah.. dia lucu sekali. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya nanti malam" sambil tersenyum

"sss... bibirnya itu menggoda sekali eoh? Aahh.." batin Kai

andKaiPov'

"Lihat dia.. sehabis di caci maki malah jadi stres" ejek Chanyeol

"haha.. nde lihat dia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila hahaha"

"yakk! Kim Jong In kau kenapa hah? Kau trauma dengan caci maki namja tadi"

"dia.. manis"

"mwo! Hahaha.."

"kau kenapa Kai? Sadarlah"

"ck.. kalian ini bodoh, sudahlah aku malas berbicara pada kalian"

"aish.. dasar aneh. Ya.. hyung kau lihat tidak namja yang bicara kalau yang memaki kita tadi adalah dongsaengnya. Dia namja kah? Tapi kenapa sangat cantik?" tanya Luhan

"aah.. yang tadi? Dia namja cadel dasar. Ohh dan.. kau lihat namja yang tiba-tiba datang tadi ck.. ck.. diaa imut sekali bibirnya tipis matanya sipit hah.." sambil membayangkan

"nde.. mereka semua seperti yeoja" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Cake Chocolate Love

Pukul 17.00 kedai keluarga Do pun telah tutup. Mereka telah pulang kerumah dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi keistana. Mereka berpakain dengan gaya lumayan santai walaupun masih ada gaya sopannya

"Hyung.. lama sekali sih. Kau mau bertemu dengan siapa emangnya" gerutu Kyungsoo

"sabar baby-ku.. sebentar lagi.. dan selesai. Kajja" ajak Luhan dan Baekhyun

"hah.. kalian berdandan seperti yeoja lama." Ejek Kyungsoo

"hussstt.. sudah sekarang ayo pergi nanti keburu malam"

"em.."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk sampai diistana. Ketika sampai Luhan menyerahkan undangan tersebut dan diperbolehkan masuk. Saat masuk istana mereka bertiga melongo dan berputar-putar mengangumi karya ukiran istana ini. Begitu elegan, indah pokoknya sangat menakjubkan sampai-sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan lagi.

"ah.. pasti kalian pembuat makanan penutup yang disuruh oleh tuan muda JongIn" ucap seorang pelayan dengan gagahnya menggunakan toxedo hitam

"perkenalkan nama saya Chen. Saya adalah pelayan pribadi tuan JongIn silahkan kalian lewat sini" aja Chen

"ahh.. nde"

Saat diperjalanan menuju entah kemana? Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggumi barang-barang yang ada mulai dari guci yang antik, lukisan, foto-foto penting dll.

"silahkan ini tujuan anda. Saya tinggal permisi" ucap Chen

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun memasuki ruangan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka. Melihat dapur kerajaan yang sangat besar dan mewah, fasilitas sangat lengkap.

..

..

..

..

TBC

Lebih dari 15 aja deh.. ni ff bakal lanjut kalo gk nyampe yaa udah gk lanjut  
ya udah ringan dah 10 aja lanjut ni ff -_-

ditunggu

_**Reviewnyaa~~**_


End file.
